Klaus and Damon kiss in the rain
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Klaus goes back to mystic Falls to see Damon after finding out he is alive but something happens between them that surprised them both while they were talking in the rain.


A/N: This is a one-shot of Damon and Klaus. I thought of this after hearing Joseph Morgan say he wanted a Damon and Klaus kiss in the rain for 2015 which won't ever happen but I can dream right. I wouldn't mind seeing a Klamon kiss I ship them so much.

Main Pairing: Damon and Klaus

Characters: Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Elena and Caroline

Klaus returns to Mystic Falls after hearing about Elena erasing her memories of Damon when he died and at the time thought why would you erase your memories of someone you claim to love. Klaus would never admit to anyone especially to Damon but he was devastated when he heard that Damon died. Even Rebekah strangely comforted him over it. But he was back in town seeing Damon for the first time in months since he came back from the dead.

He goes to the Salvatore boarding house but doesn't have time to go inside until he is stopped by Caroline "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Caroline it is nice to see you. I was hoping I could speak to Damon I have heard about what has been happening and I wanted to make sure he was ok."

Caroline looks at him shocked and says "OK since when do you care about Damon? Better since when do you care about anybody?"

Klaus feigns being hurt by putting his hand over his heart "Love I will have you know I am capable of caring about people. My daughter being the main person."

"Oh that is right you have a daughter I just want to know what was going through Hayley's head. I men why in the hell would she sleep with you."

"Well I have you know there is plenty of women who would want to sleep with me."

Before she could respond to that the door opens and reveals Elena "I thought I heard voices out here hey Caroline. Klaus What are you doing?"

"Well I am here to see how Damon is doing you know after dying and all."

Elena looks at him surprised "Oh since when do you care about anybody or what happens to them."

Caroline laughs and Klaus says "Are you gonna let us in or what?"

Elena steps to the side to let Klaus and Caroline in and first thing they here when they come in is Stefan and Damon arguing

"I told you Damon you need to think about what you say before you say it. You…." Both Stefan and Damon look and see Caroline and Klaus come in and Stefan asks "Klaus what the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus looks at all of them and says "Is it so bad that I want too see a couple of friends." To which Damon says "Klaus you don't have friends." Elena and Caroline start chuckling. Klaus rolls his eyes and turns to Damon "And I actually wanted to see you Damon." Damon looks confused "Well then to what do I owe the pleasure for your visit?"

Klaus looks around at Stefan, Elena and Caroline and says "Do you mind if we go somewhere else and talk you know alone."

Damon nods his head and grabs his coat and as he follows Klaus out the door Stefan yells "And don't forget Damon we still have to talk." And the door shuts.

Klaus and Damon were walking in the woods and Damon says "So what is it you needed to see me about?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok you know with dying and everything."

Damon scoffs and says "When do you care about what happens to me?"

"Well I always thought of us as friends Damon." And Damon laughs as he is "Well one of us did cause I didn't really like you all that much and you did try to kill me."

"Now Damon I have let the past go. Why can't you?"

"Oh I am sorry Klaus I have a hard time trying to let go of someone trying to kill me."

Klaus got closer to Damon "You know Damon I was a little devastated when I heard you died." Damon raises his eyebrows shocked by Klaus' response and he looked at the sky when he heard thunder then it started to rain. And he looks back at Klaus and says "Maybe we should go inside you know where it isn't raining."

Klaus smirks and says "I think I prefer to stay right here." And Damon looks at him and laughs.

Klaus gets even closer to Damon and says "You know I kinds missed you since I have been in New Orleans." Damon looks at him and smiles and says "I kinds missed you too since you have been gone. You know it hasn't been quite fun since you been gone. Actually it has been quite boring without you."

And Klaus smirks as Damon does and Damon does something that shocked them both he kisses Klaus but seconds later he stops and says "I am so sorry about that I have no idea what I was thinking I…" And before Damon could even finish what he was gonna say Klaus kisses him again and Damon ends up kissing Klaus back and they continue to kiss more passionately their in the rain.

A/N: I don't if this one came out that good but I wanted to write something based on Joseph saying that he wished for a Klamon kiss in the rain for 2015.


End file.
